Perhaps High School Is Better
by DespicableNny
Summary: Just an AU idea for Megamind. What if he went to a highschool where he could find friends and forget the bullies, even with a few in the bunch? What better school for that than McKinnley High? Yeah...Odd, but hell, why not? MAY be M later, but I doubt it.
1. Fast Friendships

**Chapter 1: Fast Friendships**

The blue boy had been so broken-hearted by his banishment from school, the Warden and Minion had been worried. It had been years since then, and yes, the alien had already started rebelling in the worst ways, committing real crimes and such, but they realized it might be time to try this again. Perhaps he should try to be reintroduced into the world and make friends outside the prison. Who knows? Maybe it would change the boy.

"Hey! Blu! Wake up. We've assigned you another chance at school. We found a High School in a town just outside the city, and think it would be best for you to go there. Marcus Scott doesn't go there, and we have heard promising things about it." The Warden smiled in at the boy. "And today is your first day." The young criminal couldn't hide the light that flooded his emerald eyes, despite his attempt to make it seem like he was angry.

Even with the taunting and bullying Marcus had inflicted on him, he still longed for friends. If there was any chance of that, he'd take it, but not without a show. "No way! You remember what happened at that Shuelhouse! How the hell am I supposed to join another shuel?" "They've already accepted you. Now come on. Get dressed." He tossed in a black shirt with a dark blue hoodie trimmed in black and black jeans. The Warden knew "Blu" well, and had bought him these clothes as hopeful influence. "We're not sending you there in that jumpsuit."

The boy beamed and put the clothes on, leaving his jumpsuit on the floor in the cell. He happily let the Warden lead him out and drive him to the new school. "William McKinnley High Shuel? This is the place?" The boy looked at the school and let out a soft smile. "I like it already..." He mumbled, making sure the Warden couldn't hear. He did sigh as he left the car. The Warden hadn't let him take Minion with him, but he knew the fish was in good hands, besides he was in a new robot suit. There was nothing to worry about.

Of course, he got a LOT of awkward and shocked stares as he walked down the hall, looking for his locker. He looked nervous now, and was clearly shaky. This was going to be interesting. He managed to find the locker easily and opened it to make sure the combo worked, but as he closed is a big brawny guy with wavy dark brown hair slammed him into the locker. "Hey, Sapphire boy...Welcome to McKinnely." He was obviously a jock. Blu was already at his breaking point. What an introduction to a school without the so-called hero. He sighed and, hanging his head, trudged away from his locker, heading the wrong way to his homeroom.

Another boy ran up to him, from where he'd watched the new kid getting slammed into his locker. "Hey...Wait up...You're the new kid, right? Come on...don't mind Karofsky. He does the same crap to me...Every day...Anyway, you're in my homeroom." Blu cocked his head. This boy's voice was soft and high pitched, almost like a girl's. Still, this was the first person who had ever shown him any kindness, save for Minion and the Warden. "Uhh...Y-yeah...Uh...I'm...Well, everyone calls me Blu...I don't really have a name..." "Hello, Blu, I'm Kurt Hummel."

He smiled and grabbed Blu's hand, pulling him to homeroom just in time for the bell to ring. "Well, looks like you're off to a good start, new kid. thanks to me, you've made it to homeroom on time your first day." Kurt laughed and took his seat. The teacher looked a bit oddly at the new boy, but shook it off. "Hello, Blu? I can see where you got your name..." The teacher was trying to be friendly when she said that, but it did seem a bit condesending. "Uhh...Please, take any seat you like. We don't have assigned seating in this class, but know that you will in all your others." Blu smiled, seeing an empty seat next to Kurt.

This was an amazing day for Blu. He'd never had friends before, and already he'd met Kurt, and over the course of his first three classes, a girl named Mercedes, and another boy, Kurt's stepbrother, Finn. They were a bit weirded out by his blue skin, but they did accept him as just another one of them. He finally realized he wasn't the only misfit in the world, even if he was the only blue, bald alien on the planet.

At lunch the four took a table only to be greeted by two other boys. One was in a wheelchair, wearing thick glasses. "That is Artie, and walking beside him, with the gorgeous dark hair and hazel eyes, is none other than my dream man, Blaine." Blu turned to Kurt, a bit confused. "You...are a boy, right?" Kurt looked a bit offended by this. "Yes...And so is he. He and I are both gay." Blue raised an eyebrow, not suspiciously, but only showing he was more confused. "Gay? What's that mean?" Kurt looked shocked. "You've never heard what gay means? Wow...That's interesting...Well, it's when you don't like the opposite sex, as far as dating and love go...Instead you like the same sex." Blue smiled and nodded. "I see...Well, that makes sense then." He was far too innocent to think there was any controversy over such a thing. He'd just never learned of it before.

Blaine laughed, having heard the explanation. "You've really lived a sheltered life, kid. But I guess that's a good thing." He sighed. "Some people aren't too readily accpeting of homosexuality...being gay..." "Why not? Seems fine to me..." Blu tilted his head, a bit confused about how love could be an issue. It was a good thing, right? "Well...Some people think it's sinful or unnatural to love the same sex, but it's very natural and real...It's not a sin or anything, but people always do seem to fear what they don't understand. Then again, I suppose 'sins' are in the eye of the beholder, since the whole idea is a man made issue anyway." Kurt grinned, hearing Blaine saying that. It only made him love the man more. "I...I guess that makes sense..." Blu sighed, realizing that though he wasn't alone, he might not ever be accepted by the people in his own city. He couldn't take that. He needed friends and people who wouldn't run in terror because he was blue and bald.

Kurt put a hand on his back. "Hey...It's alright...I was the only openly gay kid at this school until I found Blaine and he and I both transferred here from Dalton. I was returning, and he was looking for a new Glee Club since he got kicked out of the Warblers for accidentally killing his Glee Club mascot..." Blaine sighed. "Yeah...Don't remind me of that...I still feel horrible..."

Blu nodded. "So...What's a Glee Club?" "Well...You sing and just let out tension. We do performances and just have fun. We have a meeting every day after classes, so why don't you come along? I'm sure you'll love it." The alien bit his lip. "I've...never really sung before..." Kurt laughed. "Well, not better time than that!" Blaine agreed. "Yeah! Please go? It'll be a blast! Besides, the more member is that club, the better!" Blu bit his thumb in thought. "Well...I suppose it couldn't hurt..." "That's the spirit!" Kurt cheered.

Blu called the Warden and told him he wanted to stay an extra hour or so for the Glee Club. He'd met a few friends and wanted to see what this was like. The Warden happily allowed it. He was amazed at how fast the kid had managed to make friends. And so, after classes, the teenalien opened the door of the music room...

**Author's Note:**_JUST A HEADS UP! For those who are confused by the Kurt & Megamind thing in the main description, I DO NOT mean they're a pairing. They are and will remain as friends. They are the two main characters in here, so I listed them. As for why the possible M rating? Well, I may have a little Klaine smut later, but we'll see._


	2. Finally Accepted And It Feels Great

**Chapter 2: Finally Accepted...And It Feels Great**

Blu nervously walked into the room, seeing the friendly faces of his new friends, mixed with new astonished faces. Most of them had seen him over the course of the day, but none of them expected him to walk into the Glee Club, save for Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes. Even Artie and Finn were rather shocked.

Kurt and Blaine ran over and pulled Blu to a chair in front of them as Will Schuester, the Glee Club teacher walked in. He took one look at the boy and smiled. Sure the skin color was strange, but he was too warm and kind a man to care about such things. "Well! Looks like we have a new member in our club! What's your name, kid?" "Uhh...I'm Blu...I don't exactly have a last name..." He blushed. This was the warmest reaction he'd gotten, as even Kurt had looked at him strangely. Mr. Schue was different. He hadn't batted an eye at more than the notice of the new addition. "Well, if it's alright, I'd like to see what you've got. This is a musical club after all, so if you wouldn't mind singing a little?"

Blu looked to Blaine and Kurt who silently cheered him on. "Come on! You can do it!" He slowly stood and walked in front of the club. He looked around at the other kids and breathed in deeply. "Okay...Here it goes..." He closed his eyes and pictured himself in the privacy of the solitary room, watching music stations, and having it land on anything he enjoyed. He felt as if he was there as he began to sing. "Today I am dirty...I want to be pretty...Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt...Today I am dirty...I want to be pretty...Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt...We are the nobodies! We wanna be somebodies! When we're dead, they'll know just who we are!" He kept singing Marilyn Manson's "The Nobodies", putting real heart and passion into what he was singing. Even more, he had a fantastic voice, shockingly smooth and strong, even when performing something as heavy and harsh as Marilyn Manson. The entire club looked on in awe. He was amazing.

Once he was finished, after a few moments of silence they all stood and applauded him. He wasn't the best voice in the group, but his passion was there, and he did have a beautiful sound. "That was amazing! Blu, you are DEFINITELY in the club. I mean, I wasn't auditioning you, but I am not letting you leave. You're too good." Blu blushed again and a few tears fell from his eyes. He'd never felt so accepted before. He finally felt at home, like he had no reason to be afraid of being himself around them. Instead of being the bad boy, even if that had been his whole purpose for a good portion of his life thusfar, he couldn't imagine being happier than he was now. This was what he wanted to do. Maybe not sing, but to just let loose and be himself was huge. Now he had friends. So what if he was an outcast? Now he wasn't the only one. He had people who even applauded him now. Nothing felt better.

After Blu took his seat by Blaine and Kurt, Mr. Shue handed out the next song on the roster for Regionals. "Uhm...Sir...I hate to point this out again, but with songs like these, we'll never place..." A girl in the front row with wavy dark brown hair pointed out. "I mean, Loving You is way too cutsey and has nowhere near enough power to take us anywhere, even with my voice, Kurt's flair and Mike's dance moves...We need something with a lot more oomph!" Blu bit his lip briefly, hearing the girl tease one of his secret favorites, but that was something no one would ever know.

"Well...She is right...Why not do some Rock and Roll? I'm sure I could find some AC/DC or Metallica that wouldn't be too difficult, but would wow a crowd." Everyone looked to Blu for suggesting those bands. All the boys were beaming, save for Kurt, while the girls and Kurt looked a bit shaky about it. Blu smirked. "And for thoe uninterested in that, P!nk, Lady Gaga and, my personal favorite, Nicole Sherzinger are fair game. That way it's fair for all of us. Either way, all those performers are powerful and popular to boot. We'll add our talents and knock them dead!"

Blu was rather proud of himself for just speaking up like this, and Will was certainly no less impressed. He could see at the beginning of club how nervous the boy was and already, he'd opened up. "Blu. I'm happy to say you're right. I'll let you guys suggest songs and narrow them down at home to ones I think can help us knock out our competition. On your way out, each of you leave a paper with one-to-three songs you would like to see from bands and performers like the ones Blu mentioned."

After club, Kurt and Blaine asked if Blu was doing anything. "Well...I really should head home tonight...but I could...uhh...hang out with you another time...I've got to get back to the prison...I don't think the Warden will let me stay out longer." A car pulled in and Blu turned to see the Warden. "Oh! Well, hello, boys. You must be the friends Blu spoke of...I'm happy to meet you. I'm glad my boy has finally found friends..." Blu smiled at the man, eyes a bit watery, but happy as could be. This had been the best day of his life.


	3. Karofsky, Blackmail, And New Discoveries

**Chapter 3: Karofsky, Blackmail, And New Discoveries**

The Warden smiled at Blu on the way to the prison. "Before we go there, I want to let you pick out a wardrobe. One outfit won't be enough for high school." Blu looked at his only real father figure in awe. "R-really...?" The Warden simply nodded and drove to the mall. Blu picked out plenty of clothes, all of which were black and blue, including a long, leather coat, since it was the fall. It suited him well, with a high collar and form-fitting style. The coat reached the tops of his heels, just below his ankles, and split in half from the bottom of his butt. Each long coat tail moved elegantly and Blu was in love. This would be his new signature piece.

After they got the clothes, they headed home, back to the prison. Blue bolted into his cell with the bags of clothes and hugged Minion. He happily told Minion about the whole day and acted some of it out. The little cyborg fish smiled as he watched his master, listening to his every word. He'd never seen him like this before. It was a great refresher from how depressed and desparately "evil" he'd been lately. "Sir, I'm so glad you've found friends..." Blu smiled. "And I can't wait for tomorrow..."

Minion laughed. "I can see that, but I have to ask...How are there no bullies...?" "Well, that's just it...There is one I know...But if not for him, Kurt wouldn't have run over and talked to me. Apparently, Kurt gets pushed around by him all the time...He's different too...The whole Glee Club is. They're sort of the outcasts of the schuel, but they are who they are, and there's nothing stopping them...Minion...I've never been happier...It's like...I finally belong somewhere...Like my blue skin isn't anything more than that...I feel alive, for the first time, and it feels great..." Minion beamed hearing this.

He couldn't help but cry, though the water hid his tears entirely. This was all he could hope for for Blu, and it made him so happy to see his transformation, his blooming into life. He shut down, swimming into a little fish house Blu had installed, as he watched his master fall asleep, cuddling into the new coat like it was a baby's blanket.

The next day, Blu awoke to find the Warden just about to wake him. He bolted out of bed, got dressed and pulled on his coat, too excited to get to school. The Warden dropped him off and left Blu to run to his locker to pick up his necessary books. He saw Karofsky headed his way, and Kurt standing next to him to get his own books. "Watch out Kurt...Here he-..." Before Blu could say a word, he felt a sharp splash of something freezing cold in his face. He wiped it from his eyes and looked at it, then at Kurt, and finally to Karofsky, who held two, now empty, jumbo-sized cups in his hands.

"What...?" Blu looked at his hand to see blue slushie and then tore off his coat, seeing the stuff covering his clothes. He bolted to a paper towel despenser and quickly rubbed off the sticky ice. Luckily, the coat was fine, but his new shirt and pants were not. He had to find a change of clothes and fast. "Fuck you, Karofsky..." He glared at the jock who was still laughing. Dave sneered and shoved Kurt into the locker. "What did you say to me? Do you REALLY want to mess with this?" Blu snarled and proudly said it again. "Fuck you, Karofsky!" He looked the bully square in the eyes and put on a smug grin. He wasn't about to let him get away with this.

Karofsky grabbed Blu by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Don't you EVER say that to me again!" Then his head jolted forward. Kurt stood in the hall, one shoe in his hand, the other on the floor behind Dave. "PUT HIM DOWN!" Kurt had all the rage he held in his tiny frame against Karofsky. "Or do you want me revealing your little secret? I'm NOT one to blackmail, but with people like you, there is only one way to handle you! I am NOT transferring again, and I am NOT letting you hurt me or my friends anymore!" He readied himself to throw the other shoe, but Karofsky gently set Blu down and stormed off, a strange look of fear and confusion dawning in his eyes.

"Wait...Kurt? What do you have on him? It must be pretty major..." Kurt sighed. "It's really not my place...but if he messes with us again...or anyone, for that matter, Blaine and I can expose his secret, and if it goes too far, ther is no doubt we will." He put his shoes back on, and walked to homeroom to tell the teacher that he and Blu were going to get a change of clothes from the nurse. "Alright...So...What did he just do? What's that weird ice stuff?" Kurt shook off his shock that Blu had never seen a slushy before. "Well, it's a slushy...It's a drink, but here at McKinnley, the jocks have a tradition of slushing people...throwing them at people they think are below them...like us..." Blu sighed. "Great..."

"Well, you do get to have your clothes washed here for free, and a fresh set until they're done or the end of the day, but we can pick them up at lunch." Kurt smiled. "O-...Okay...so...what about my coat?" Kurt took it and looked at it. "It's fine. I would suggest using a moist towellette to wipe off the sugar a bit better, but it'll be fine." He smiled. Blu blushed. He hadn't ever felt this way.

_"No! There is no WAY I like him that way! He's got a boyfriend!" _He thought as he walked into the nurse with Kurt and gathered a new shirt, though the slushie on his pants was already dry, and it looked actually rather cool, so he figured he'd let it stain. He walked out, now wearing a plain black t-shirt instead of the AC/DC one he had been wearing. He handed the nurse his shirt and smiled as she took it straight to the wash.

Kurt walked out with a smile and a now suger-free coat. "Here. It's as good as new." Blu smiled at him, blushing again. "Uhh...Kurt...Is...it possible to find out you're into men at my age?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Why? Are you?" "I'm not sure...I mean...Maybe..." Kurt laughed. "Well, it IS possible, but since you've grown up in prison...my guess is that you're just feeling what friendship is like. Give it time, Blu. I'm sure you will figure it out later, but right now, establish your friends." Kurt smiled, neither one realizing he'd really hit the nail on the head.

They left the nurse and walked to class, the first period bell ringing. Again, the day went well, and the group met up at lunch, though Kurt, Blaine and Blu were a bit late from picking up their clothes from the nurse. Blaine had actually gotten slushied between 2nd and 3rd period, so he was surprised when the other two walked in. "Hey..." Kurt sighed. "You too...? Don't tell me it was Karofsky..." "No...It was the big black guy...What's his name?" "Azimio...Good...At least I don't have to out that neanderthall..." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave him a small kiss. "Kurt...I know he's really been mean to you, and to all of the Glee Club members, but...No one deserves to be outed before they're ready...for any reason. That doesn't mean we can't threaten him with it." He smirked and led them to lunch once they got dressed.

When the trio got their lunch and sat down, Kurt spoke up. "So, Blu, what do you have next?" "P-hies Ed..." "You mean...Phys Ed? Well, that's cool...Is it with Beast or Sylvester..." Blu raised an eyebrow at how Kurt said Sylvester's name. "It's with Sylvester...why?" "Oh, you poor thing...She is the WORST..." Blu suddenly grew wide-eyed and scared. He was teriffied thanks to the way Kurt said those words. Next period would be interesting...


	4. Standing Up And Opening Up

**Chapter 4: Standing Up And Opening Up**

Blu ate his lunch, then followed Blaine to gym class, now really showing he was nervous. Luckily, Blaine shared the class, though Beast was his teacher, as it was a large gym and the class was split between the teachers, not based on gender, but on grade. Freshmen and Juniors with Sylvester and Sohpomores and Seniors with Beast. Kurt was a Senior with Blaine this year, so he was safe from Sylvester as well, but had gym at another time.

The young alien walked out, not bothering with testing the lockers, and was stopped by a tall woman with a blonde short-cut and piercing blue eyes. She wore a plum purple track suit with forest green stripes and trim. She raised an eyebrow and just stared at him, an evil smirk on her face. "What exactly ARE you, Truquoise?" Blu sighed and turned around. "Oh, yes...That one was so original...I know I'm blue, so Turquoise is pretty obvious, and I'm an alien. I was only eight days old when I landed here, so I've been raised by humans...I've already had enough issues today, so do NOT mess with me..." Sue scoffed. "Well, for a freak, you are rather ballsy to stand up to me, but then, you are new..."

"Oh, come off it, Sue!" A heavy-set woman walked over, mean-faced, but clearly on Blu's side, at least for now. "Leave the poor kid alone. We all know he's an alien. It isn't any news that two kids in Metro City crash landed there. Perhaps it's because I'm soft, but then again, you don't HAVE a soft spot for anyone...How about you turn around and walk away?" Sue glared, still refusing to admit she did care for her sister above all others. "No. Why should I? If you want me to give him special treatment because he's blue, you can forget it." She sneered and walked off.

Beast walked over to the boy, a smirk on her face. "Well, Blu, looks like you're lucky. She likes you about as much as she likes anyone. She's really just an insame woman...literally. Sometimes I wonder why they don't lock her up." Blu laughed. "Well, it's good to know I'm not just being treated like that because I'm an alien..." "Well...don't count that out just yet...She may just be getting started, but that's Sue Sylvester for you, kid. She's a bully that can't stand losing." Blu sighed. "Sounds like a certain Goodie-Two-Shoes I know..."

Class went rather well, though the whole time, Sue had a sinister glare on the boy the whole class. It was like she was making certain he didn't take over the world or something. He couldn't help but get unsettled by it. She was up to something, or she would be soon. He knew he had to watch her, but lucky for him, the rest of the day was science, math, study hall and Glee Club. It was all something he could use to take his mind off the woman.

Glee Club, was, of course, the number one distraction. Will smiled as he walked in and told everyone their task this week. "You are all going to choose a song that really displays the real you. One that doesn't tell your secrets, but can give the club a window into who you are, or who you see yourself as. This is to introduce Blu to us and us to Blu in a friendly, Glee Club fashion. What do you all say?" Blu grinned, actually excited about this, even though he didn't really know who he was yet, he did know what he believed he was, and that was all he'd need. Everyone else seemed to share his opinion, or at least let him have his own opinion.

Blu knew this would take some work and thought, but he wanted to show as much as he could about himself in one song. He only hoped it would suit him well enough to let the others in the club into his way of thinking. He smirked as he heard Kurt whisper to Blaine that he was hoping to do another duet with his boyfriend. After all, the two boys were already friends with him, and were happy to speak with him about the personal stuff. And of course, once club was over, Kurt and Blaine walked up to Mr. Schue and asked if that was alright. He actually agreed, and then looked over to Blu, while the two boys waited for him, hoping to have him over at Kurt's place to hang out for a bit.

"Blu, I hope I'm not asking too much of you. You are new here, and I want you to feel comfortable. Feel free to speak up if something doesn't sit right with you." Blu smiled. "Actually, I like this assignment. I did show a bit of my feelings yesterday, but I think I am a lot more optimistic now, since I finally have friends an all..." Will smiled, seeing that the boy was confident in those words and let him go off. Unfortunately for the trio, Karofsky was outside the door waiting for them. "Well, if it isn't the trio of fags." Kurt deadpanned. "You do realize you're the last person who should be saying that right? I mean..." He looked to see through the music room's door window to see if Schue was listening or anything, but he was putting papers away and cleaning up the room. "You did kiss me. At least Blaine and I have the guts to be open about who we are. You're just a scared child, throwing a tantrum at anyone who suggests they know anything about you. Blu isn't going to tell anyone about that, so don't worry, but you really should start getting comfortable with who you really are and at least show your true colors when you're around people who understand you."

Karofsky glared at Kurt, but it wasn't a real look of hate. Instead, this was a look with a hidden glint of something begging for freedom. Blu heard Kurt say Karofsky kissed him and figured it out instantly. He realized he had to find a way to help this guy, especially since he was using his difference to lash out because of the torment he'd seen the 'cool guys' give people like him. This was something Blue knew too well, but because he was the only one of his kind, it had always been directed at himself. It was why he'd begun striking back until so recently. He realized he understood this bully, and wanted to try to help him let go, the way his friends in this place had done over the course of only one or two days at this school.

Kurt smirked a little and added one more thing. "Besides, Finn told me you really are a great performer. You really should join the Glee Club. I know you thought it was fun, or at least fun enough to jump out on the field and do the Thriller/Head Will Roll mashup for the game intermission." Blaine laughed. "It's called halftime." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's essentially the same thing, and in any case, I'm more worried about helping him come to terms with a few things. You and I just got back here a couple weeks ago, and since I left for the Warblers, I've been hearing Finn talking about how Dave here is actually slowly showing who he is. I'm not letting him ruin his life for some stupid status label."

Karofsky grabbed Kurt by the collar. "Oh yes you are, Girly...I'm NOT losing my rank the way Puckerman and Finn have! I'm staying at the top, GOT IT?" "Then wake up and do what's right! Chances are, if you come out, someone else will! Someone who you can actually have a shot at, because it sure as hell won't be me!" Blaine nodded. "He's right. And it won't be me, so you've got to look for someone else. You might have had a shot at him if not for the Neanderthal act. We both know you're scared, but it's no excuse...I mean, fact is, we are out already, and we have no regrets. Maybe it's time you do the same, beatings or no."

Blu finally spoke up. "And I can help you open up...I'm not gay...At least, I don't think I am, but I know what it's like to be the outcast...At least you have the option to hide it from certain people or from everyone. I'm stuck being blue and bald. I've been shut off forever, especially thanks to bullies like the ones I have a feeling got you to be like this. It did the same to me too...but yesterday, I found friends, and I'm happy now. Who cares about status when you can be happy, right?" Karofsky rolled his eyes, clearly scared and stormed off.

"I've said it once before, and I'll say it again...He's not coming out anytime soon..." Blaine sighed. "Oh well...Come on, Blu. Maybe we can convince the Warden to let you hang out for a bit. We were thinking Kurt's place so you could sleep over if he's alright with that. After all, there is a guest room, and I'm sure you'd like a break from that prison for once." Kurt smiled. "And Dad and Carol have already said it's alright. They're happy to have you anytime." Blu blushed and nodded. "Sure! That sounds fun!" He grinned and walked off with them to the Warden's car.

"Hey! Uhh...Would it be alright if I stayed over at Kurt's place tonight?" The warden raised an eyebrow. "Sleep over? On a school night? Only one question...Is your homework done?" Blu rolled his eyes. "Yes! Geez...I did it all in the first half of study hall...I have nothing else to do..." "And what about Minion?" Blu bit his lip. "I'm sure he'll be fine without me..." "Alright...But what about a change of clothes?" Kurt smiled. "He can use my clothes if he needs to tomorrow. I'm more than happy to let him use what he needs. He's a little smaller than me, but I'm sure my stuff will fit him fine." "Alright, I just hope you have a lot of black and blue." Kurt laughed. "I have a few things, no worries." Blu grinned as the Warden nodded and let them go.

Blaine was the one to drive them over to Finn's since Kurt's step brother had already left, as had all the late buses. This was going to be in interesting night.

* * *

A/N I think this is my worst chapter, but I hate to admit...I didn't really know how to end it, so I figured I'd add the Karosky bit and all...It's a bit random and not my best thought out, but I have plans for everything in here, so please bear with me on this chapter...And if I'm bing too hard on myself, please tell me. I don't feel very confident about this chapter, as you can tell, but if it's better than I thought, well, I'm glad it is. In any case, that's also why it took so long to post.

ON ANOTHER NOTE! ^^ KURT CO-BLAINE IS A REALITY AND I AM HAPPEH! I admit in this Fic, Pavarotti was accidentally killed by Blaine, hence his move over to New Directions, but freakishly enough, the way it happened does fit with the show...sorta. o.O In any case, it will come up later.

And finally, if you're reading my Megamind NON-crossover OLTM, it'll be a while before I will post another chapter. I don't have much inspiration for that at the moment...I know generally where I'm going with it, and it shouldn't be many more chapters, but I have writer's block more for that one than this one. Sorry... :/ In any case, I'm still writing this one, and I have no idea if it will have an all out plot, but know that Minion will be showing up soon at McKinnley. No one does know him yet, as no one outside Metrosity has heard of or seen the fishy sidekick. Anyway...L8R's! ^^


End file.
